1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle safety systems and more particularly to a novel brake lighting system which enhances vehicle visibility by employing super brilliant light-emitting diodes employing solid state technology, and which further includes a bellows type actuation switch for selectively energizing the lighting electrical circuit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a lighting system on vehicles which is energized by a hand or foot pedal via an electrical switch whereby lamp energization provides visual indication to persons behind the vehicle that the vehicle is braking. Some conventional systems have improved optical visibility by incorporating particular lens systems, or by increasing the number of lamps or the pattern of lamps. However, all previous systems employ a simple micro-switch means for energizing the lamps upon actuation of the foot pedal or hand brake on the vehicle. Micro-switch means generally include a leaf spring outwardly projecting in a cantilevered manner from a housing having a movable contact so that when the end of the leaf spring is moved, the contacts of the switch will engage to energize the circuit.
Although such a micro-switch has been successful in the past, difficulties and problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that there are openings in the housing which permit dirt or debris to enter and which prevent the switch contacts from closing when needed. Also, micro-switches rely upon spring tension to the extent that after the leaf spring has been fatigued, the spring action no longer properly biases the contacts in an open position.
Other problems and difficulties have been encountered, such as a lackluster visual display of light which is caused by low energization of the lamps or because the lamps are not properly housed so as to permit maximum radiation of light through reflective lenses. Therefore, the kinds of lamps employed as well as their brilliance rating is extremely important for situations involving vehicle safety and the like.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel brake lighting system which employs a switch which is relatively enclosed and which incorporates a moving mounting so as to permit closure of switch contacts without interference from debris or other foreign matter. Also, it is important that super brilliant lamps be included in the electrical circuit to maximize optical visibility when energized.